


Prom

by TheGreatYakkini (TotallyInsaney)



Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Not for long tho, Platonic promposal do those exist?, Prom, Wakko is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/TheGreatYakkini
Summary: After Dot is humiliated by the most popular guy in school before prom, Wakko decides to help Dot have fun at prom anyway.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner/Original Character(s)
Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I meant to post this yesterday, but that didn't pan out. That's life. This is a cheesey hot mess, much bigger than the first in this series. Didn't mean for it to happen, but with my other story about Dot being a screwed up angst fest, my brain overcorrected and made this. I regret nothing.

Sixteen year old Dot Warner sat on the back of a toilet in one of the women's restrooms at school, glowering at the prom flyer scrunched up in her hand.  
Just a week prior, she had been so excited about prom, fussing over getting the right dress and how she was gonna wear her makeup and fix her hair. And a week before that, she had been asked out by one of the most popular seniors, Nick Crowkowsky. Everything had seemed so perfect, almost like a fairytale.  
Until that morning when she walked into school to meet up with Nick at his locker, only to find him looking very cozy with his arm around the head cheerleader. Dot didn't even wait to see if they noticed her, she just ran off. While trying to find somewhere to have a breakdown, Dot slipped on a paper in the middle of the hallway. As she got up, Dot snatched up the culprit, which just so happened to be a prom flyer. The young toon balled it up and ducked into the nearest bathroom.  
Dot tossed the paper away, just about ready to compose herself and go to class, when the door opened. She paused when she realized it was a couple of the cheerleaders.  
"Did you see Dot Warner earlier? I think she was having a meltdown or something." One of the girls said.  
"Really? How come?"  
"I don't know. Katie said she was with Nick at his locker, and she ran off crying. I heard from Susie that she had thought Nick was taking her to prom." Dot covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.  
"Are you serious? What a spaz. As if anybody would be into something like her." The two then started chuckling.  
"I know. It's like, we get it. You're so cute. But cute... whatever she is, doesn't get dates. Guys like Nick want real girls." With that, the two cheerleaders left, still talking about her.  
Dot felt her face grow hot from a mix of anger and embarrassment. After a bit, she left the bathroom. She'd show them who the spaz really was. She'd-  
Her agitated thoughts were interrupted as she crashed right into someone, getting knocked to the floor. Dot groaned in aggravation as she sat up, ready to pull out a mallet and start swinging.  
"You okay Dot?" All of her anger immediately fizzled out as Wakko held out a hand to help her up.  
"I'm fine." Even to her own ears she could say that was a bad lie. And based on the way Wakko was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, he didn't buy it.  
He crossed his arms, looking around the hall before responding. "Really? Because it looks to me like you've been crying."  
"So what if I have? Are you the tear police or s-" Wakko cut her off with a hand over her mouth, dragging her into a nearby classroom supply closet.  
"Sorry, teacher was coming. Now, can we skip to the part where you tell me why you were crying?" Wakko stated, sitting on the table in the center of the room.  
Sighing, she told him what had happened, halfway expecting him to either laugh or say that she was overreacting. He did neither. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. "That wasn't nice of them. And I think you're too good for the bunch of them."  
"Thanks Wak… I feel a bit silly now. Crying over some dumb boy." Wakko shook his head.  
"I don't think it's silly. It might not be the end of the world, but it still means something now. I think what you need is to go to prom, and show them up by having a great time. Don't let them think they've won."  
"But I don't have anyone to go with." Before Wakko had a chance to respond, the door opened and a teacher walked in.  
"Both of you, get to class or it's detention!" She barked.  
Dot was feeling much better about things by the time lunch rolled around. Unfortunately, she also happened to share the same lunch period as Nick, little miss head cheerleader, and some of her entourage. She could feel their eyes on her as she sat down, but kept her expression blank.  
A couple of Wakko's friends were setting up a speaker and microphone at two tables that they pushed together. Wakko popped up, plugging his phone into the speaker. Dot raised an eyebrow curiously and he winked at her, grabbing the microphone.  
"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" Wakko said with a grin. All eyes went to him, curious. "I have a message for a special someone in my life."  
Immediately Dot slid down in her seat. "Wakko, no…" She mumbled, face growing red with embarrassment.  
"This is for you sis. Hit it!" The theme from Friends started playing through the speakers, and all eyes were instantly on her.  
Wakko pulled out a sign that read, "One for all and all for one timez 2, can I go to prom with you?" In chunky letters. It was messily done, like it had been thrown together quickly, but the heart was still there.  
Dot smiled, despite also wanting the ground to swallow her up from humiliation. This was something on the scale of what Yakko would cook up. Mortifying, yet also touching.  
Taking a deep breath, and pushing down the urge to hit her brother with a mallet, she stood up. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked up to Wakko.  
"Deal, you big pain in the neck." Dot held out a hand. Instead of taking her hand, Wakko tossed the sign aside and picked her up, spinning around for a minute before sitting her down.  
"Faboo! I will see you later." In lieu of a response, she punched his arm lightly and sat back down.  
Dot didn't even spare another glance at Nick and the cheer squad, not wanting to see them laughing. She could hear some people giggling at Wakko's promposal light-heartedly, but others were clearly making fun.  
Before she knew it, prom had arrived. Dot was wearing a candy pink, off the shoulder, short chiffon dress with beading sequins. Wakko stepped out of his room wearing a dark blue tux with a button up that matched her dress. Although he was still wearing his trusty red hat.  
"What do you think?" He asked, holding his arms open.  
"You actually look decent for once," Dot teased. "Thank you for this though, seriously."  
"No problem sis. What else are brothers for?" They started walking out the door. Scratchy was at some psychiatrist conference or something out of town, and wouldn't be back for a few days. It was interesting. Reminded Dot of way back, when they still did Animaniacs and lived in the tower. Just her, Wakko, and Yakko.  
Speaking of… "Have you talked to Yakko at all lately?" Dot asked as they got into Wakko's beaten up, faded blue Toyota Camry.  
"Nope," He didn't meet her eye. "Probably busy with college stuff." And then he said nothing more.  
"Okay…" She glanced out the window. The rest of the way to prom was awkwardly silent. Wakko didn't speak much normally, but something about his silence was odd. Almost like he was hiding something. Dot shook her head, brushing off her suspicious feelings.  
"We're here!" Wakko exclaimed, parking the car and hopping out to open her door.  
"Who says chivalry is dead? You can be a real gentleman when the need arises." Dot teased as she stepped out of the car.  
"Shall I take your arm and lead you across the veranda, m'lady?" Wakko snickered as they walked towards the door. Right before they reached the open doorway, he paused. "I've forgotten something very important. Close your eyes."  
"Why?" Dot rolled her eyes, but complied. Something light was placed on her head.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." When she opened her eyes and glanced at her reflection in the window, Dot cracked a smile.  
"I look like a princess." It was a daisy flower crown, handmade from the looks of it.  
"I didn't make it, just so you know. I got it from a friend." Wakko clarified as they walked inside.  
The music could be heard from the lobby with the bass shaking the walls. As typical, Wakko made a beeline for the food tables. While he stuffed his face, Dot decided to text Yakko to see what he was up to. As well as send a picture of Wakko eating.

8:07pm  
To: Yakko  
From: Dot  
Hey big bro. At prom rn. Wakko is attacking the food tables.  
[Image Attached]

8:13pm  
From: Yakko  
To: Dot  
Typical Wak. Lol I hope ur having fun. Busy with homework atm. Boring af

8:15pm  
To: Yakko  
From: Dot  
Wish you were here.[message seen]

Dot looked up just in time to see Nick and the cheerleaders walk in. Panicking, she dove under the food tables, peeking out from beneath the tablecloth. Wakko lifted the tablecloth in confusion, so Dot pulled him under.  
"Get down before they see us!" She hissed.  
"Who?" Wakko asked, before realizing. "Ohh, that jerk. Why are we hiding though?" He reached a hand up to grab more food without looking.  
"Because I don't want to hear the little miss cheer queen give me her fake pity because of Nick."  
Wakko shrugged. "Why worry about what they say? You don't have anything to prove. And honestly, you've probably done more in your life than she has so far."  
Dot pondered it for a minute. "Yeah, you're right. We were in a successful tv show, and got a chance to meet celebrities." The latter was from being invited to movie premiers or sneaking into after parties. And sitting under the table with Wakko chowing down on as much food as he could get his hands on was really taking her back to that time in her life. "Do you ever miss it?" Dot found herself asking.  
"Miss what?" Wakko raised an eyebrow curiously as he chewed on his plate.  
"Animaniacs." The name made both of them tense. Sure, while their time on the show was a wonderful time, when their contracts expired… Not so much. Yakko held himself together we'll, but both Dot and Wakko knew he still got nightmares from it.  
"Sometimes. I do miss the tower, and running around the lot. But I'd never go back."  
Dot nodded. "I don't think I could ever go back. Not after… everything."  
They were interrupted by Wakko's phone notifying him of a text. Keeping the screen hidden from Dot, he replied quickly, then pocketed it. "You wanna dance?"  
"Only if you promise to not step on my feet." Dot joked, the tense atmosphere dissipating.  
Wakko stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. They walked to the dancefloor as Your My Best Friend by Queen came on. People stared at the weird way they danced, but they didn't care. The two were having too much fun. Even as the song changed to a much slower and softer one, they continued.  
All too soon, their evening began to draw to a close. Wakko sat on a table with his phone out. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, popping some chips into his mouth.  
"Yeah, this was really fun. Thank you, Wakko." Dot hugged him before they started for the door.  
Right as they walked out however, Wakko paused. "I've got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Before Dot could say anything, he was back inside. Shrugging her shoulders at her older brother and his inconvenient bladder, Dot started walking towards the car. Before she could step off the curb though, a motorcycle pulled up in front of her.  
"Hey watch it! Are you crazy?! You could have…" She trailed off when the motorcyclist took off his helmet. "Yakko? Why are- What are you doing here?!"  
He chuckled at her flabbergasted expression as he stepped off of the bike. "Well, I just so happened to be in the neighborhood-"  
"No," Dot crossed her arms. "Why are you really here? Did Wakko send you?"  
"Not technically. He had messaged me a couple weeks ago asking for a way to ask you to go to prom," He smirked in amusement. "What did you think?"  
"I knew it! That had your name written all over it." She pressed an accusatory finger to his chest.  
Yakko glanced over her shoulder. "You're free to join us at any time, baby bro! I came to see you too." Dot turned around as Wakko strolled up.  
"Did you tell him about Nick too?" Sarcasm dripped from her tone.  
"Who's Nick?" Yakko raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, do you have a boyfriend now?" He asked playfully.  
"No. He's a jerk."  
"Then you're better off without him," Yakko pulled out a pink helmet from his hammerspace. "You want a ride?"  
Dot glanced at Wakko, who waved her off. "I'll catch up. You two can go on ahead."  
Yakko put on his own helmet and climbed onto the bike. Dot pulled Wakko into a tight hug. "Thank you." She murmured.  
"No problem sis. Now go, I wanna ride it later." Wakko gave Yakko a quick side hug and a fist bump before walking back to his car.  
Dot hopped on behind Yakko after putting her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back.  
"Hold on tight." Yakko stated before riding off. The wind whipped at her arms and legs as Yakko picked up speed.  
She wasn't sure how close Wakko was until he honked from behind them and Yakko started laughing. As they rode on, Dot began to ponder about everything.  
So what if she didn't have a boyfriend? She was still young with so much more of her life to live. And besides, those kinds of relationships were mostly fleeting.  
Family though? That was forever. Although they drove her crazy at times, Dot knew they'd always have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress Dot was wearing. https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Off-The-Shoulder-Short-Mini-Chiffon-Homecoming-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins
> 
> Also quick sidenote, did anyone have big walk in teacher supply closets at their schools? With the big square tables that took up the middle of the room? Just me? Okay then.


End file.
